a summer to remember
by Turtlelurver
Summary: so guys i know i screwed up i was too busy to fix it so now i have woop its been edited and corrected :) just some Scotland x England smut and fluff enjoy!


The two boys of sixteen and eighteen lay careless by their families' holiday home by the lake. The summer sun gently warming their bare chests as they got comfy in the dried grass. The older of the two had shaggy red hair and a tall frame. He was common eye candy for girls searching for some danger. While the younger of the two had soft blonde hair and a shorter body no less well built though. He was the type girls would try and get to marry them and be the perfect family...Though both very different both had the same striking green eyes attraction both girls and boys. Eyes so curious yet both knew what they were looking for but didn't know where to look...

Stretching lazily. The blonde rolled over colliding with his brother's chest. Rousing the sleeping redhead from his catnap.'Wat ya' want Arthur...?' his thick Scottish evident in his deep alluring voice. Seeing his brother beautiful young face look up to him 'go back to sleep Scottie' he whispered. His breath ghosting over his bare chest. He blushed by the innocent act. Protectively wrapping his strong arms around Arthur lovingly pulling his half brother closer falling asleep again.

By the time they woke it was night. The bright stars aluminised the sky. They pulled apart from each other with red faces and some awkward silence.  
The house had no lights on which either meant they weren't home or asleep.' Maybe we should go inside...' Scott whispered out.' Why? I never get to see you anymore...let's play around for a bit...please Scottie' he's face looked so cute begging...He hastily shook his had of this image.' at do ya' have in min'?' .Who knew what went through the young blondes mind but Scott knew it wasn't going to be good...'well I was thinking...' he breathed out seductively 'maybe...'his soft hands touched his older brothers hips 'we could go...skinny dipping?' he said with a happy smirk. Scott jumped out of his skin...Was his ears deceiving him?

'What?!' Arthur had a straight face.' You heard me correctly c'mon Scottie you're not scared are you? I've seen you naked and you me there's nothing wrong with it!' Scott couldn't disagree with his some what arousing little brother.' I suppose it's not too bad...'.They slowly got out of their tight jeans and boxers before jumping in the warmish water. Coming up for air brushing hair out their eyes they glanced at each others taut bodies. Both with a crazy lust in their eyes. Scottie smiled at his brother before swimming over. Arthur was unaware of his brothers actions as he tried to plan out a cunning plan...Arthur hissed when he felt his neck being bitten lovely. The small bite marks were being licked and sucked making them bright red.

'S...Scott?' his strong arms wrapped around his younger brothers small frame.

'Hmm?' 'I want you...'

He moaned feeling how hard his brother was under the water.' You can have me little brother' he hummed by Arthur's' ear.

Swimming back to land they laid some dry towels out that they got from the washing line. Scott laid the naked, blushing blonde down on the dry surface. Slender fingers touched velvet like skin. Soft kisses lined his neck as his younger brother held loosely to the silky red hair beneath his hands.' Scottie...'came a breathy pant only making the redhead smirk at his blonde haired lover.

'Little brother you look so beautiful below me...like a little whore.' harsh bites and kisses were pressed to his collar bone and torso leaving red marks on his porcelain skin.

Mews of pleasure echoed out Arthur's mouth.' Scottie...please just take me...' he whined. The glassy eyed red hair smirked before thrusting his three fingers into Arthur's mouth 'suck' came a sexual growl.

Arthur's slick tongue covered the Scottish mans with his saliva. When they both deemed wet enough Scottie slide a single digit into his brother to loosen him up. Hisses of pleasured pain came from the blonde haired man. A second finger scissored the virgin hole. The last finger was an effort to fit but soon slid in like the first two. Arthur was fucking himself with his brother's fingers. 's...Scottie!' feeling left out Scottie removed his fingers lining himself up with his cute sixteen year old brother. Pushing inside feeling the tight heat wrap around his dick. Making his brother mew was pleasure could have made him come right there and then.  
Thrust after thirst was deeper and harder making his little brother scream his name.'

' uhhhg! Scottie I'm so close!' The sexy redhead gripped his lovers dripping cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Arthur screamed his brothers' name happily as he came for the first time. Scottie followed after with a satisfied grunt. Rolling over on the towels they held each other tight.' that was...wonderful' Arthur whispered tucking his head by Scott's chest.'Yeah it was...now sleep little one' Arthur fell asleep as Scottie carried him to bed.

What a summer to remember.


End file.
